1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data processing method and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a data filtering method and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of the mobile technology has brought a lot of demands in the market of the handheld electronic device. For example, the handheld electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones and touch phones, have gradually become necessary in the daily life of the human being.
In order to achieve the object of operating the handheld electronic device, the conventional handheld electronic device is equipped with mechanical keys to be operated by the user. In addition, a handheld electronic device equipped with a sensing element is also available in the market. The sensing element includes a number of capacitive sensors. When the user places a finger on the sensing element to apply a pressure thereon, the corresponding capacitive sensors sense variations so that the positions touched by the finger are identified. Furthermore, the moving direction of the finger on the sensing element may also be identified by ways of continuous sensing. Thus, when the user is operating the handheld electronic device, he or she can move the cursor, adjust the volume or select the song by pressing on the sensing element or moving on the sensing element.
However, when this sensing element is used, the handheld electronic device may encounter the unstable problem due to the reasons being simply stated hereinbelow. Because the electronic device has complicated circuits, an interfering signal may be generated to interfere with the operation of the sensing element when the circuits are transferring signals. In addition, when the handheld electronic device is performing the communication, it is usually operated with the high power, so the interfering signal is generated intensively which may cause the sensing element sense a lot of noise. On the other hand, the device may become unstable because the electronic device may be influenced by the temperature and the humidity, or because the sensing element may sense undesired data due to the improper operation of the user. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to enhance the operation stability of the electronic device equipped with the sensing element and thus to enhance the usability for users.